The background technology for the present invention is disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 5,588,522, granted Dec. 31, 1996, and in my U.S. Pat. No. 6,439,375, granted Aug. 27, 2002. The disclosures of these patents are incorporated herein.
There is a need for an improved lifting slat construction that will facilitate the manufacture and installation of the lifting slats. The principal object of the present invention is to fill this need.